16 free at last
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Laney is now 16 and back in Peaceville but she is differen. Will Corey still see her as a "friend"? Where has she been for the last 3 years. Folllow our friends as secerits are unvailved. (stupid sumery) frist story don't hold back.
1. Chapter 1

Laney's P.O.V

As I was walking in the forest I remember the last time I was in Peaceville.

Flashback

"Do you have to go? I mean can't you stay with one of us?" Core asked me.

"I'm sorry Core. I have to go, my cuz is expectin' me. You know I'd stay if I could." I was heartbroken as I left Core, Kin & Kon.

Flash-forward

"Well now I'm 16, free at last!" As my family says. In my family when you turn 16 your free to go. And of course I came back to Peaceville.

"I can't wait to see Core . . . And the guys." Ok after 3 years of not seeing him, I still have a crush on him.

"I'll cape here tonight and finish my journey tomorrow." I state to myself and start to set up camp and build a fire.

.

.

.

.

Sorry its so sort. I do not own Grojband. Plese reveiew.


	2. Chapter 2

Corey's P.O.V

"Trina, come on out. I'm sure he didn't mean it." I was trying to comfort Trina, my sister, after her boyfriend cheated and THEN broke up with her.

"I just want to be alone." "Argh! Trina, just come out you'll-" "Corey, please." Trina begged.

"Oh alright. I'll be outside if you need me. And PLEASE tell me when you come out." "I will."

Trina must be heartbroken. Oh I know I'll get her a bouake of her favorite flowers.

Few minutes later

After I got the posses, Trina's favorite flower, I see smoke coming out of the forest. I ran to give the flowers to Trina and tell her were I was going.

.

.

.

.

Trina: thanks corey *sniff*

Corey: eneything for my sis (Hugs Trina)

Yes I made Trina nice in this story.

Trina: Please rievew


	3. Chapter 3

Laney's P.O.V

*Snap* I hearded a twig snap "Who's there!? Flash if that's y'all I ain't goin' back at Hazard!" Over the years my southern accent has gotten deeper.

Corey's P.O.V

"Who's there!?" Huh that voice sounds so familiar. "Flash if that's y'all I ain't goin' back at Hazard!" Hazard? That's were Laney went. I wonder. "Laney!" I yell out.

Laney's P.O.V

"Laney!" Crape they know its me. "Laney its me Corey!" Core yells out. Core? "Core! Over here!" Please find me.

"Lanes? Whoa You look different." "Ha, I know come sit. Ya look different at ya Know." Dang it! He probably can't understand me.

"Southern right?" "Yeah livin' in the hill gives ya that." Oh thank Lord, he can understand me. "What ya doin' out here? Trina boot ya out?' "Na! Saw the smoke. What are you doing out here?" "Oh just moving back."

.

.

.

.

Trina: review please

Laney: so shes nice now

Trina: yup BTW sorry for what I did to you

Laney: Its OK


	4. Chapter 4

Corey's P.O.V

She's moving back?! "That's great Lanes!" Wow! I can't believe this is Lanes, she changed; She's has a red country style shirt that is tied up so it shows her belly, some short, short ripped up jeans , and she has some beat up cowboy boots. Also her hair is now black and braided.

"Yeah I couldn't wait to see y'all again. By the way, happy birthday, Core. 16 right?" "Yeah, can drive now. Speaking of which, why didn't you drive? Aren't you 16?" I asked. She's older than me by about a week. it's a pretty long walk from the county she was in.

Laney's P.O.V

"Oh, yeah its.. over there. She's a real charmer." Crap! What will he think? "Cool, so your just driving on the road and camping to save money?" "No." I have to tell him I'm sure he'll understand. "Well why are you camping up here?" Core asked "Huh. Because my license is … Hum." "Is what Lanes?" "Is huh…"

.

.

.

DUDN DUDDN DUDDDNNN!

Corey What is it?

Laney: you just have to wait to find out

Corey: T_T

Yes so if I can get 15 reviews and/or 5 favorites/followers I'll put up the 5 chappie.

Corey: review


	5. Chapter 5

Corey's P.O.V

"Um.. Suspended." Lanes said ashamed. "Just recently?" That would explain the camping "Huh.. No." Where is Lanes going with this?

Laney's P.O.V

"It's been suspended for three weeks. I.. Huh.. Started my trip… Um… 'bout a…Um… a week ago." I confess. "So you have been **_DRIVING _**on it for a whole **_WEEK!_**" "All three weeks really." I really hope he doesn't hate me.

Corey P.O.V

She been driving on a suspended license for the three weeks that its been suspended, is she craze?!

"Why, Lanes why? You know what kind of trouble you can get into for doing that. Right?" " I've had worst. But I'll tell ya. Just I got a quick question." Lanes said "What is it?" "Um Core do ya hate me for that?" WHAT she thinks I hate her. "No way Lanes, just a little disappointed that's all. So why have you been doing this?"

Laney's P.O.V

"My kin folk ain't in the cleanest waters with the law." I tell Core. "Why? Doesn't your family follow the law?" "Of course! Shorta. No…ARGG! It depends on what ya consider followin' the law." He probably doesn't know what I'm sayin'. "Here most people know what I'm saying when they listen to this song." and I began to sing "Just'a good ol' boys  
>Never meanin' no harm.<br>Beats all you never saw  
>Been in trouble with the law<br>Since the day they was born

Staightnin' the curves  
>Flatnin the hills<br>Someday the mountain might get 'em  
>But the law never will<p>

Makin' their way  
>The only way they know how<br>That's just a little bit more  
>Than the law will allow.<p>

Makin' their way  
>The only way they know how<br>That's just a little bit more  
>Than the law will allow.<p>

I'm a good ol' boy  
>You know my momma loves me<br>But she don't understand  
>They keep a showin my hands and not my face on TV<p>

OH YEA"

"So you guys just try to live your life but that's not always the laws way. Right?" Core said "Yup. But that ain't always in the law." I say.

Just then a breezes blew quite strong, and seein' how I'm just in a tan top and my short riped jeans, I shivered quite violently. "Cold Lanes?" Core asked as he raps his arms around me makin' me blush.

Corey's P.O.V

What the heck am I thinking? She probably only thinks of us as friends. "Thanks Core." Lanes says as she falls asleep in my arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So to eneyone who can guess the show I got the song from I'll tell you a little bit about the next story I'm doing

Corey: shes so pretty wene she sleeps

please reveiw.


	6. Chapter 6

Corey's P.O.V

Wow Lanes is… beautiful. Yes I have formed a crush on Lanes. About a week before she left.

Flashback

"Hey Corey, where's Laney?" Kin asked. "I don't know. When is Kon going to wake up?"

The band had sleapted over at my place, and Lanes and I are playing a trick on the twins.

"I'm up Corey." Kon sleepily replies.

"Hey lets get something to eat. I bet that the smell of food will get Lanes out of her hiding place." I stated. "Yeah! Lets go!" the twins cheered.

Few minutes later

"Yum! Man Core your mom can cook." Kon said. Which hurt me a little seeing how my mom had died about a year ago, so I did all the cooking. "Well I guess **_Lanes,_** is still missing." I stated singling Lanes. Then she pops up behind the twins is her breath-taking vampire disguise and said. _"Yum! Fresh blood! Bo apatite!"_ "AAHHH!" the fainted just as she finished her line.

Flash -forwarded

Man her costume was Wow just wow. It was tight, black short shorts, with a tight, black crop top, with a black cape, and black, knee-high, high heeled boots. Then her make-up. I didn't know Lanes was so talented with that stuff. She had fake bloody fangs, with blood red lip gloss, red blush, and her normal black eye-shadow.

I looked down on Lanes, and I don't why but I reached down and pleased a gentle kiss on her lips, and a small smile grew on her mouth.

.

.

.

.

So you like Lanes do you?

Corey: Shut up. You'll wake her up.

Alright lover boy. Hey I still haven't had any guess on the soong I used in the last chappie which I do not own by the way.

Corey: review

I thought you tollded my to be quite.

Corey:SSHHH

Oh or the one wo were wondering I know Laney's hair was red in the show but I got a little funny story up my slevees for why her hair is black now.


End file.
